


Five Times The Occupants of M*A*S*H 4077 Couldn't Sleep and One Night They Did

by videogamedoc87



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by dear-sigmund over on Tumblr. Thank you for your inspiration. Also I suck at titles and summaries. So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times The Occupants of M*A*S*H 4077 Couldn't Sleep and One Night They Did

1.  
Hawkeye shakes Trapper's shoulder. "Hey Trap? Trap wake up." Trapper rolls over and sits up. "Can't sleep?" Hawkeye shakes his head. With shaking hands he pours two martinis and hands one to Trapper. They drink in silence, shoulders touching, after three rounds Trapper leads Hawkeye back to his cot and tucks him in, running a hand over his hair like a father would do for a child.

2.  
Hawkeye shot straight up in bed. He'd heard a noise, sounded like someone crying. Looking over he could see BJ's shoulders shaking slightly. Hawkeye hauled himself off his cot and went to sit next to BJ, stroking his hair gently until he fell back asleep. Charles found them with Hawk's hand still on BJ's head the next morning.

3.  
BJ heard Charles get up and begin pacing. "Bad dream Winchester?" BJ asked, his voice rough with sleep. The pacing stopped suddenly. "I'm fine Hunnicutt. Go back to sleep." The pacing started up again and BJ sat up and turned on his light. "Come play chess with me Charles. Beating me will make you feel better." The two men played until the sun rose, trading insults back and forth.

4.  
The door to The Swamp opened quietly and Margaret creeped in, a bathrobe wrapped around her small frame. She went to BJ first, shaking him awake. When he saw who it was he smiled sadly. "Another one?" he asked and Margaret nodded her eyes still bloodshot from crying. BJ got up and woke Hawkeye and Charles. It had become routine for them. When Margaret had an especially bad dream the four would sit around drinking and telling bad jokes until she passed out in one of their cots.

5.  
Whenever Radar couldn't sleep he would walk through camp, briefly eavesdropping on people's dreams. He liked hanging around The Swamp most. Hawkeye had the prettiest girls in his dreams. BJ's were full of his beautiful family and Major Winchester was usually dreaming about the symphony. Radar had never liked that kind of music before but hearing it through the Major made it different somehow. It was prettier and it felt happy. After about thirty minutes sitting outside The Swamp he would be able to go back to sleep.

 

+1  
It was Christmas Eve and the party in The Swamp had wound down to just a few occupants. BJ, Hawkeye and Charles were all fast asleep in their chairs as Margaret snored on Charles's cot. Radar was curled up in Hawkeye's cot under BJ's bathrobe. Everyone was asleep, and dreaming. Peacefully.


End file.
